Authentication of users during computing sessions ensures the security of electronic systems, and can reduce the risk of subversion of such systems by unauthorized users. Certain user authentication methods are already known such as usernames and passwords or fingerprint scans, but none of these methods are without flaws. Usernames and passwords can be hacked, oftentimes readily. Fingerprint scans require hardware that is configured to acquire the fingerprint scan, and requesting a fingerprint scan while a user is working is intrusive and may interrupt the user's task. Moreover, other authentication techniques, such as facial recognition, may be invasive to some users, due to the fact that a camera must capture an image of the user and his or her surroundings to perform facial recognition. Finally, there are currently no suitable techniques for continuously authenticating a user while the user employs a computing device; thus, if the user were to momentarily leave the computing device unattended, a malicious user may employ the computer to perform some nefarious act, as, once initially authenticated, the computing device effectively presumes the intended user continues to employ the computing device.